


Kittypet!

by begin_fiction



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, For Me, Gen, Healing, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Insults, Leadership, Love Confessions, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Pain, Sleep Deprivation, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, To Read, Weird Plot Shit, Whump, Worry, Written For Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: After the BloodClan battle, Firestar has been doing so much for ThunderClan that he is exhausted.And to put it worse, Longtail and Darkstripe never stop reminding him of his past. But he has friends who still care about him.But Longtail and Darkstripe are not the only ones reminding of his past..NOTE: Darkstripe hasn't left the Clan in this and Whitestorm did not die.
Relationships: Cinderpelt & Sandstorm (Warriors), Firestar & Graystripe & Ravenpaw (Warriors), Firestar & Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar & Longtail (Warriors), Firestar & Princess (Warriors), Firestar & Sandstorm (Warriors), Firestar & Smudge (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Ravenpaw & Sandstorm (Warriors)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea quite long. I hope you will enjoy this!

After the battle with BloodClan, everyone got quickly repaired with the help of Cinderpelt. Some of them were tired and wanted to do nothing more than sleep until sunhigh, but they aren't some stupid weak warriors. The warriors in ThunderClan are never weak. 

After all that, every warrior was back happy like the battle never happened and mentors trained their apprentices.

And ThunderClan was back the good old Clan it always was.

Expect for Firestar.

Firestar was a cat with a red fur and green eyes, who became leader after Bluestar had died. He was born as a kittypet, but Bluestar took him in, and now he is one of the best leaders ThunderClan ever had. Firestar himself didn't like that he would be reminded of his past as a kittypet, living with Twolegs. Especially not from Longtail and Darkstripe. They kept calling him "kittypet" ever since he stood a paw in the Clan.

Firestar himself was exhausted and tired. He didn't take a break, only looked if his Clanmates needed help, since he was very loyal to his Clan and the cats.

_"Once a kittypet, always a kittypet."_

Luckily, Firestar had friends, like Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Ravenpaw. 

But one day, it was the final straw.

* * *

Longtail and Darkstripe were done catching prey for the Clan, and as soon as they saw Firestar, the insults came back.

"Oh, hello kittypet! Don't you miss your Twoleg life? You see, we don't need silly kittypets like you, especially if they're a leader." Longtail miauwed, his eyes with disgust for Firestar. 

"I told you, Longtail, kittypets never belong in the Clans. Never. They're not worth it, they expect their mouth to be feed, not thinking they have to hunt for it." Darkstripe answered back, his eyes full of amusement. He certainly liked this.

They heard Firestar growl, and as he ignored the duo, he went to see his best friend, Graystripe. His best friend who never left his side.

"I'd be scared if I were you kittypet! While we can fight, you expect you're a king, getting everything he wants!" Firestar heard. His tail started to go moving, a sign he was turning angry.

And naturally, Graystripe saw all of that.

"Ignore them, Firestar. They are mouse-brains."

Oh, how Firestar _wished_ he could ignore them..

Firestar made a movement to Graystripe wanting to mean, "let's catch prey for the Clan." and Graystripe understood, since he nodded.

As they were about to leave, Firestar didn't miss the hard insult he hated the most, and something which was said when he first came into the Clan.

 _"Once a kittypet, always a kittypet."_ Longtail said again. Something he knew Firestar _despised._ He still didn't understand why Bluestar accepted this kittypet and even made-

_"Enough!"_

It was so loud, that Longtail got away from his thoughts, Darkstripe shut his mouth, Graystripe was staring at his friend, and some cats went to see what happened.

"Enough I said! Enough with this — kittypet! I may have been one, but that was _before._ I am not a kittypet now! And I never will be one! Never! How many times must I _proof_ myself to show that I am, and forever will be _loyal_ to ThunderClan?!"

And as almost everyone watched, they realized at how tired and exhausted their leader looked.

"He always placed us first that he almost didn't care if he needed sleep." Sandstorm muttered, feeling bad she didn't recognize her friend looking like this sooner. She saw Graystripe thinking the same.

Sandstorm saw Graystripe opening his mouth, and silently whispered _don't do it!_ but she knew it was useless.

"Firestar, if-"

"Don't talk back to me Graystripe! You said it yourself when we met! You claimed I didn't have any warrior blood in me!"

Firestar shook his head, as he realized what he said. He silently apologized to his friend, who just nodded.

"You are really a kittypet. You act like one while you've been with us for moons!" Longtail said. "You, stupid, pathetic-"

"Don't call Firestar pathetic, you annoying hairball!" Sandstorm yelled at him, her tail moving, and she would have done nothing more than use her claws on him.

Darkstripe now answered, with a look on his face, meaning he did not care. "You defend this kittypet? A kittypet who is our leader? It's unbelievable! If Tigerstar was still here-"

"Tigerstar is dead and will be dead Darkstripe! I may have been born as a kittypet, but I am loyal to ThunderClan! Forever!" Firestar yelled, as it was his last word and didn't want any insult back at him.

"C'mon Darkstripe. We don't need to do anything anymore with this _kittypet_ they call a leader." Longtail moved his tail, meaning Darkstripe had to follow him, as both of them dissapeared out of sight.

And Firestar just heard his name before his vision went white.

* * *

As Firestar opened his eyes, he realized he was in the medicine den. 

With Cinderpelt next to him.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said, her blue eyes being happy but full of worry at the same time.

"W.. what happened?"

"You passed out, Firestar. Now stay still, so I can check that one last thing on you."

One last thing? He wasn't injured, he didn't have any scars.

"You really have showed yourself to Darkstripe and Longtail. I know you are no kittypet anymore, Firestar." she said, after seeing him look at her as his eyes said: _you don't think I am a kittypet, are you?_

However, she continued. "You may have showed yourself to them, but how you take care of yourself.. you haven't slept in moons I can see. You are like Bluestar, but you still haven't turned your back to StarClan."

After he didn't respond, she sighed. "We are worried about you, Firestar. You are tired and exhausted. You work too hard for the Clan. You always worked too hard. Whitestorm will take over a bit until you have recovered." she said, looking with so much worry that Firestar felt bad.

"I.. apologize for this, Cinderpelt. I never meant to hurt you or the others with this."

"I know you didn't mean this. Just go to your den and sleep. You need it."

"Yes.. thank you, Cinderpelt. If Yellowfang was still here-"

"..she would tell me to stop talking to you. Now go you mouse-brain!" she chuckled, and so did Firestar.

As he left, he passed beside the den where Graystripe was. He felt the urge to apologize. So Firestar went to Graystripe, and as soon as they saw each other, Graystripe stood up and so did Sandstorm. 

"Graystripe, I.. I am so sorry – I.. I really didn't – I really did not mean what I said. It was s..stupid and hurtful and – and you didn't deserve any-"

"We know you mouse-brain. I forgive for what you said." 

"You're tired Firestar. The only thing you need is sleep." Sandstorm said, exactly having the same worrying eyes just as Cinderpelt.

He nodded, knowing they were right. So he left, and went back to his den, realizing he actually was tired.

So he slept.

But as he got a dream, Firestar couldn't do anything than let his tears fall.

_No, no, no!_

_Spottedleaf!_

_Why can't I talk?!_

_Spottedleaf, where are you?!_

_"Kittypet."_

_No._

_"Kittypet."_

_No no no! Not again!_

Firestar tried to talk, open his mouth, but he couldn't.

_I.. I am not a kittypet!_

_"Once a kittypet always a kittypet."_

_No!_

_This is just a dream!_

_"Is it Firestar? It also is reality. You are a kittypet and you forever will be one."_

_No!_

_"Don't deny it Firestar. You are a kittypet."_

_I.. I am not!_

But when Firestar saw who those words said, his mind began to sink.

_Spottedleaf._

_Don't do this to me.._

_"You are a kittypet, Firestar. Or should I say.._

_Rusty?"_

_No! No, no, don't call me that! Spottedleaf you know better than this!_

_"I know better than you. You are a kittypet, Rusty. I can read you, because you're wellread. You are a kittypet."_

_No.. no.._

_I.. I am not!_

_Spottedleaf!_

As Spottedleaf faded away, he yowled, yowled out of pain and hurt.

_Spottedleaf.. no.._

This time, he didn't yowl, but just let himself fall.

Fall in a pit of darkness like he was drowning.

"Firestar!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Firestar!"

Firestar felt a paw on him, and he shook himself awake. As he was awake now, he looked into the eyes of Sandstorm, who was next to him. 

"Sandstorm.. why did you wake me up? I was sleeping well." he asked, shooking his head to make his mind clear. 

"Sleeping well? Then I can say that eagles can fly. You mouse-brain, you're lucky I came and heard you in time! You almost used your claws to hurt yourself!" Sandstorm yelled, hissing out of anger. The Clan did not need a leader like Bluestar, who was thinking everyone was a traitor and that StarClan left them behind!

But as Sandstorm was thinking, she did realize that Firestar didn't think that StarClan left the Clan behind, or that everyone was a traitor. He was still normal. 

Then what caused this?

_"You stupid, pathetic-"_

_Longtail._

_And Darkstripe._

"Stay here Firestar. I'll get Cinderpelt, and you are going to explain to her what happened." Sandstorm assured him.

Firestar just simply nodded.

* * *

"Cinderpelt!"

"You don't have to yell so hard, Sandstorm. Is everything alright?" Cinderpelt asked, after seeing Sandstorm like that. 

"Go to Firestar, immediately. Don't ask questions!" she said, as Cinderpelt wanted to open her mouth to ask why but closed her mouth afterwards. "He'll explain everything to you." Before waiting for an answer, Sandstorm rushed out of the medicine den, wanting to find Longtail and Darkstripe. 

"Darkstripe! Longtail!" she yelled, running, trying to find them, and didn't even bother to ask Clanmates where they would be or tried to–

"Get out of the way, Darkstripe! I have to–"

Wait.

Darkstripe.

"Darkstripe!"

Sandstorm saw Darkstripe look at her as if she was crazy. She didn't even realize she runned into him.

But she found him. Sandstorm would find Longtail later.

"What do you want, Sandstorm? I don't have much time."

 _Not much time? You always have much time you stupid mouse-brain! Don't try to get away from me!_ she thought, as she looked into his eyes.

Sandstorm did not want to mess around and waste her time so she just went straight to the point.

"Stop calling Firestar a kittypet." she said, feeling no pity for the dark cat who stood in front of her. Oh, how she wanted to attack him and take his eyes out–

"Are you defending a kittypet, Sandstorm? You have grown softer and weaker than I thought." 

_Softer?_

_Weaker?_

"I'll show you softer and weaker!" she yelled. Sandstorm attacked him, giving him no chance to defend himself. 

Blood lashed out of Darkstripe, but she didn't care. She kept going, ignoring that Darkstripe yowled out of pain.

 _Who is now soft and weak Darkstripe?_ Sandstorm thought.

As she wanted to lash her claws on him again, she felt a paw on her.

"Don't touch me you-"

_Ravenpaw._

_Ravenpaw was here?_

Sandstorm was shocked that she immediately left Darkstripe alone, not seeing the cat who ran away to the medicine den.

"Ravenpaw? What are you doing here?"

"I was wandering around and thought to pay y'all a visit. I suppose it's not so good in here. Are you okay, Sandstorm? Is there another battle you all have to be prepared for?" he asked, looking around. If there would be a new battle, Ravenpaw wouldn't doubt and fight with his old Clan.

Sandstorm showed a little sad smile to him, and explained everything.

* * *

"W..what? You have to be kidding me Sandstorm!" Ravenpaw said, almost yelling. The fact that his old friend who was now a leader, got insulted..

"Do I look like I am joking Ravenpaw? It's true. If you don't believe me, ask Graystripe."

As Ravenpaw wanted to go to Graystripe, hoping it was not true – Firestar came out of his den.

"Firestar! Don't tell me about what Sandstorm said, is true!" 

Ravenpaw saw Firestar look at his own paws, without answering.

"So.... it was not a joke."

"No, Ravenpaw it is not. It's true. Have some faith in Sandstorm." Firestar said, walking past him.

"Where are you going?" Sandstorm asked. 

"I'm going to see Princess." he said.

"Kittypet who meets another kittypet. How typical." Darkstripe hissed, who came back with a few scars on him that Sandstorm did.

Firestar simply ignored him, and left.

And Sandstorm followed.

* * *

"Why are you coming Sandstorm?"

"To do the same as you. See your sister."

"I thought you despised _kittypets."_

Sandstorm felt a bit guilty. When she and Firestar were apprentices, she indeed despised him because he was a kittypet. Only Graystripe, and Ravenpaw then accepted him. 

She sighed. 

"That was before. I don't care anymore what you are. You will always be my friend Firestar, even if you want to be a kittypet again."

 _"I do not want to be a kittypet, Sandstorm!"_ he yelled at her.

Sandstorm flinched and took a step back.

"I am sorry Sandstorm.. let's just go."

She nodded.

_Oh, Firestar, you will never be a kittypet to me._

_Never._

* * *

"Firestar!" a voice yelled.

It was Princess.

"You're back Firestar! Oh.. is this the Sandstorm you were talking about?"

"Yes. This is Sandstorm." Firestar said.

"You both look very thin. Have you two eaten well?" 

"Oh yes. We eat well." Sandstorm said. 

_Simple kittypet._

Firestar turned around.

And saw nobody.

So he talked a bit with Princess and Sandstorm. 

"It was good seeing you again, Princess."

"Will you come back Firestar?"

"Of course."

He didn't miss Princess her worried looking eyes, but she simply nodded and went back inside, being greeted by her Twoleg.

"C'mon Firestar, let's go. I suspect it will be raining." Sandstorm said, looking up at the dark sky.

"You're right Sandstorm. Let's go back."

As they left, Firestar was sure he heard a _voice._

_Simple kittypet. You will become crowfood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I am not like a professional writer, so I have a lot of mistakes, feel free to judge me and I will try my best to fix them.
> 
> Also, I just have the first series of Warrior Cats. (Readed them all, expect the second one, which wasn't it in the store, but they'll call me when it is.) so apologies if I have anything wrong!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently now I got a lott of free time. (2 months summer vacation.) So yea! I could publish a lot of chapters now.  
> I hope you enjoy!

After Sandstorm and Firestar got back(it was sunhigh), Longtail and Darkstripe kept going on with the insults.

"I hurted your ear, Longtail. Not your brains. I know that you can be a great mentor, like you were one for Swiftpaw." Firestar said, ignoring Longtail who showed his claws after hearing Swiftpaw. The poor apprentice did not deserve to die. He deserved a warrior name, but Bluestar did not care. And so he fell to his death to the pack of dogs. So Longtail left, going to catch prey and getting his mind off Swiftpaw.

Darkstripe on the other hand, kept staying where he was.

"You have met that _disgusting_ kittypet. I cannot believe we have such a low leader!" he spat out, looking at Firestar.

"Don't call Princess disgusting, Darkstripe!" Ravenpaw hissed at him. 

"You! You are still named as an apprentice! And you come here as you lived here?!"

"If you forgot, Darkstripe, I did live here!"

Darkstripe rolled his eyes. "It's unbelievable we are following such a leader! A kittypet!"

"Enough Darkstripe!" Firestar yelled. "I do not accept your attitude! If you rather not like your leader as a _kittypet_ -" Firestar said in disgust of his own past, taking a breath to calm down, "then you can leave the Clan!"

Everyone looked up, shocked.

Whitestorm stared and opened his mouth, but he couldn't get a word out.

"I would leave the Clan! Who wants a leader who is a kittypet?!" 

"Darkstripe no!" a voice yelled.

Everyone looked up.

_Graystripe?_

"Darkstripe-"

"Oh why should I listen?! We got a traitor who hooked up with RiverClan!"

"Darkstripe! Yes, what I have done was wrong! It was against the Warrior Code! But look at yourself! You are a mighty warrior! You are loyal! Just because Firestar was not born in a Clan, does not mean he is a kittypet! I know Firestar! The whole time, he refuses to ever be a kittypet, something a great warrior would do. You should be proud of your leader Darkstripe. Without Firestar, ThunderClan would have been fallen a long time ago."

Firestar bowed his head to Graystripe silently whispering, _Thank you, my friend._

Darkstripe shut his mouth, wanting to protest but he couldn't. Without saying anything, he left and went to his den, giving Firestar a last evil looking glance.

The kits were most confused, and Firestar felt guilty they had to wintess and see all of that.

"You would never give up your life to be a kittypet, would you Firestar?" a little kit asked.

"No. I never would give up my life to be a kittypet. Never. ThunderClan is my home, and the home I will ever belong to. Don't think wrong of me, my sister is one, but I am never risking up my life to become a kittypet and live with Twolegs again."

The kit smiled. "I knew you would say that!" and he ran back to the nursery where his mother was.

* * *

Firestar went to the warrior den, hoping to see Sandstorm. 

Instead, he met, Ravenpaw and Graystripe.

"You know where Sandstorm is? I have to talk to her."

"No we have not." Graystripe muttered. "Is everything alright?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Yes, everything is alright." Firestar lied. He did not want his old friend have more worries. "I just have to find her." he nodded simply to them, and left, going to his den.

* * *

"Hey Firestar!" 

Firestar turned around, and saw..

"Sandstorm!"

"I hope you don't mind." she said, dropping a mouse before him.

"I don't. Thank you." he said, and ate his mouse quick.

"You certainly have hunger I see."

"No, not exactly. I just.. Sandstorm I need to talk to you."

Sandstorm looked confused, but nodded. 

Firestar took a deep breath, trying to find good words.

"I.. I think I hear voices."

"You mean voices of the Clanmates?"

"No! No.. just, really voices."

At Sandstorm her confusing look, he sighed.

"How about I get Cinderpelt?"

"Why?"

"She's the medicine cat. She will know what is wrong."

Firestar doubted.

"Cinderpelt can help, Firestar."

"...okay. Alright. Get Cinderpelt."

Sandstorm nodded and left his den.

* * *

"Cinderpelt!" 

"What now Sandstorm?"

"Go to Firestar."

"Again? Is he sick?"

"Yes, no, I don't know! He say he hears voices. Not of Clanmates but actual voices. I suppose he hears voices in his head."

Cinderpelt her eyes turned wide.

"A..ah.. okay.. I'll. I'll pay him a visit." Cinderpelt muttered, and left to see Firestar.

Sandstorm went back to her own den, and saw Cinderpelt with Firestar.

And she got _jealous._

Not wanting to see the duo, she ran to her den and accidentally woke Graystripe up.

"Hey! I was sleeping!"

"It's sunhigh!"

"So what?! I need rest."

Sandstorm couldn't argue with that. Everyone needed sleep.

"Okay, spit it out." Graystripe muttered.

"What?"

"I can hear you thinking Sandstorm. Spit it out."

"There is nothing." she said. 

"You are very stubborn. But, do wish." Graystripe said. And he stood up.

"Where's Ravenpaw?" Sandstorm asked. She didn't even realize the black cat wasn't here.

"Oh, he's back to his homeplace."

She just nodded.

"Sandstorm, do you want to catch prey with me?"

".... okay. There is nothing else I can do."

She followed Graystripe outside the den, and saw...

_Cinderpelt touching Firestar._

_No, no, she is just a medicine cat. She can't get a.._

"Sandstorm?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, let's go Graystripe."

They both left but Sandstorm felt jealous she wasn't the one touching Firestar.

But Cinderpelt is a medicine cat, she couldn't get a mate or kits.

Sandstorm shook her head, and went after a mouse.

* * *

"Now, Firestar, this is the only thing I can do for you."

"Thank you Cinderpelt."

"You need rest Firestar. Just because you are our leader does not mean you have to watch over us."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Cinderpelt nodded and went away.

But as she left, she heard a small yowl.

"F..Firestar?"

_"You think you won, kittypet?"_

Cinderpelt turned around, and saw Firestar his head down, like he had a headache.

"Firestar, are you-"

But before she could even finish, he _yowled._

"L..leave Cinderpelt! You – you have to go! I promise — I promise I'll be fine!"

Cinderpelt took steps back and ran, almost having tears in her eyes.

 _Oh, Firestar, what has gotten into you?_ she thought.

* * *

_"Stupid kittypet."_

_"Kittypet."_

Firestar heard voices – voices he could not get rid of. Always calling him kittypet, or his old kittypet name.

_"You haven't won Rusty. Watch out, and keep your eyes open. One day, you will be crowfood."_

That voice..

Spottedleaf! 

_Spottedleaf! You know better than this!_

_"Keep your eyes open, kittypet... you will be crowfood."_

_Spottedleaf! No!_

_"Hah... simple kittypet. You really think Sandstorm will love you? She despises kittypets."_

_No. She doesn't. Not anymore!_

_"And naïve. You have so much kittypet blood in you... you should never have be in the Clan. Ever since you came, everything got downhill. Naïve, simple, kittypet. You truly are the worst scum I have ever seen."_

_Spottedleaf! This is not you!_

_"Kittypet, Sandstorm will never love you."_

_I do not love Sandstorm!_

_I.._

_I..._

_I do.._

_I love her._

_I love her._

_I love her!_

_Sandstorm!_

Firestar didn't even realize that Spottedleaf was gone. He only wanted to see Sandstorm.

_Sandstorm!_

_Sandstorm!_

_I love you, Sandstorm!_

_Please!_

_I need you Sandstorm!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this stupid ending! 
> 
> This took longer than expected.   
> Half of the words used is Sandstorm.  
> I mean, who doesn't love her? She is great!
> 
> I hope y'all liked this chapter! I am so sorry if it's confusing; i am not so good in adressing places.


	4. Chapter 4

It was very early, the sun wasn't up yet. 

Firestar stretched and let out a yawn, trying to forget what happened yesterday.

_Naïve simple kittypet._

Firestar wasn't any of those things. He wasn't a kittypet anymore and would never be one.

He wasn't simple. Firestar could get angry and cold without showing any pity.

And he surely wasn't naïve. Never that. He wasn't naïve when Cloudtail – then Cloudpaw – said he went hunting, when actually got food from Twolegs. That wasn't being naïve, because he was still suspicious about what that white tom did back then. 

But Cloudtail was a loyal warrior now. He didn't believe in StarClan but was loyal, that's all what mattered.

* * *

Smudge was a bit worried. He hasn't seen Rusty for so long, ever since he went to live with the forest cats.

What if Rusty was dead?

No, Rusty was strong, he surely wouldn't let himself be killed off. 

So Smudge did something he never did before – he went to the forest.

He must have to see Rusty!

When Smudge went into the forest he didn't know where he was going so he just went to a way.

And suddenly came into a sort of camp.

With all cats looking at him.

"That collar! Another kittypet!" a cat hissed. He had a long tail, and one of his ears was.. hurt.

 _That cat must have been in a fight._ Smudge thought. 

"I.. I Mean no harm! I – I just wish to see my friend." Smudge said, going a few steps back.

"What is going on?" a voice said.

A ginger tom, with green eyes.

"Rusty!" Smudge said, smiling.

But that smile fell when his old friend looked annoyed.

"... Smudge?" he muttered.

"Yeah, Rusty! It's me! You look.. bigger.. and thinner. Have you eaten?"

"That isn't any of your concern, Smudge."

_.. Why is Rusty acting like this?_

"But –"

"And stop calling me Rusty. I don't go by that anymore. It's Firestar now."

Smudge couldn't help himself. He snorted. Firestar – what a weird name!

But he stopped when he saw the hard look of another tom, a grey one.

"I am sorry Ru– Firestar. I just wanted to see you."

"Typical! Kittypets who meet another kittypets." The cat with the long tail hissed again. 

"Longtail, if you have nothing else to do, then you can go on patrol with Whitestorm and Cloudtail." Firestar said, not even looking at him, only looking at his old friend.

Two white toms took the cat with the long tail away and they left. Smudge was happy he lived somewhere else.

"You have to go Smudge." his old friend said.

"Go? But I–"

"Smudge, leave! Or do I have to _make you?"_

Smudge flinched. This was not the old friend he knew. 

"No, you don't have to make me. I'll leave." Smudge said, leaving immediately.

When he arrived back, Smudge went inside and was laying on the ground. His old friend who went by the name Firestar now, acted very different than they used to. They were old friends! Old friends and Smudge got treated like that?! 

_"Typical! Kittypets who meet another kittypets!"_

Kittypet?

What does "kittypet" mean?

_"That collar! Another kittypet!"_

Collar.

Yes, Smudge got a collar, he got from his owners.

Another kittypet?

So someone else was also raised by owners there?

Smudge only knew Rust–

That was it!

_Rusty – Firestar was that another kittypet!_

_But what do they mean with kittypet? They.. act like it's bad to be one._

Smudge shivered a bit. He knew how it felt if someone was treated like an outcast. 

And he felt bad now.

Maybe his old friend was right, he shouldn't be there. Those big cats do not like outsiders.

 _It's bad for them._ Smudge thought. _They shall have to accept it, whether they like it or not!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bad ending, but we love Smudge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandstorm has a dream.

Sandstorm opened her eyes, and saw it was nighttime.

But she wasn't in the camp.

_A dream._

_I'm just dreaming._

Instead of being in the camp, she was somewhere else.

At Fourtrees.

_This isn't possible. It's nighttime. No cat would be here._

Moving around with her head, she saw..

_Tigerstar!_

_Impossible!_

Sandstorm would run at the cat who was standing there but couldn't make a single move.

But that evil cat wasn't alone.

_Firestar!_

_What are you doing here?!_

But it was like neither of them even knew Sandstorm was looking at them. 

_Why can't they see me? I'm standing in front of them!_

"What do you want, Tigerstar?" Firestar said, quietly. But Sandstorm was lucky to still hear it.

"Don't act like you're confused kittypet."

"Firestar."

"Whatever, I don't care. You _know_ exactly what I want."

Firestar rolled his eyes.

Sandstorm was a bit impressed he would do that in front of the cat who murdered so many others.

"Do not roll your eyes at me!" he almost yelled, showing his teeth.

_What is going on here?_

Tigerstar circled Firestar like a predator, with his tail around the ginger cat.

_Ew._

_What is this? And why at Fourtrees?_

Sandstorm heard Tigerstar let out an evil laugh, something she knew he would do.

"I may be dead, but I am still in you, Firestar.

And not only in you.

In everyone of ThunderClan.

And so in Sandstorm."

_Lies! You stupid idiot will never be in me!_

"You get out of Sandstorm."

"Who says that? You? You're harmless. And so is she."

_Harmless? Me? Bluff, I could easily kill you!_

"Keep in mind, kittypet. You and ThunderClan will not be free of me.

Yet."

Sandstorm woke up immediately.

_What..?_

But before even Sandstorm could think about what she saw, she saw a cat looking at her.

With a pair of amber eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep in the morning, after Firestar went to see Princess with Cloudtail they returned back to the camp only to be stopped by Sandstorm.

"Firestar, I have to talk to you. It's private." she said. Firestar nodded and Cloudtail went back into the camp paying no attention to the two.

Sandstom explained everything. Her dream, and that she saw Tigerstar. Firestar nodded. "Thank you for telling me." 

Firestar went in the camp, processing what Sandstorm just told him.

_It's likely a dream. Tigerstar is dead and will be. No way he would be alive._

Firestar looked around and saw happy kits playing with each other. He loved to see little kits happy, and that they would be apprentices afterwards. 

It reminded him when he was still an apprentice along with Graystripe and Sandstorm.

_Sandstorm._

He was sure he loved her, everytime he saw her it felt like his mind would explode if it could.

_Sandstorm.. would you love me back?_

* * *

Sandstorm was bored. 

_Boring, boring, boring. I've catched prey and helped a kit._

Suddenly, Sandstorm her dream came back into her mind.

_I couldn't move, I was invisible, I saw him – that evil – evil murderer! He killed so many and was killed afterwards. Why did I see him then? He is dead._

As Sandstorm thought again about how Tigerstar was talking to her ~~lover~~ friend(!), it felt as her world was crushed. 

Tigerstar harmed so many, if he tried to hurt Firestar –

_I'll make sure he **regrets**_ _it! Dead or not.._

She growled and calmed down afterwards. 

_Firestar, I – I loveyou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes!!


	7. Chapter 7

Cinderpelt was just sorting out herbs, something that every medicine cat does. And she loved being one. It felt like she could help others by taking care of them, whether it was a kit, an apprentice, a queen, an elder, a warrior or a leader. And she still knew how she became a medicine cat.

She went on a thunderpath and got hit by a monster. 

And Yellowfang took care of her.

And became her mentor afterwards.

But Yellowfang was gone, now in StarClan.

Sometimes Cinderpelt thought if Yellowfang stood by her side.

But she still doubted if that was true.

Now it was a normal calmy day. Cinderpelt rarely got those days. 

Yesterday it was quite different.

* * *

"Cinderpelt!"

Cinderpelt didn't even need to turn around. By the voice she heard it was Sandstorm. 

_You visit me a lot these days that I already know what you're gonna ask.._ she thought.

"Yes, Sandstorm, Firestar is alright, better actually, no he's not sick anymore, and he hasn't seen Darkstripe and Longtail for quite long cause those two avoid him. Anything else?" Cinderpelt rolled her eyes. It was always that question: How is Firestar doing?

_Love birds._

_Or cats in this matter._

"That was not what I was gonna ask – actually yes I was gonna ask that – but it's something else now."

"What is it?"

"I've had a dream." Sandstorm shivered a bit. That dream...

"So? I get dreams aswell."

Sandstorm sighed. "I mean.. I had a weird dream. I.. I saw Firestar and Tigerstar talking to each other, and when I woke up I saw _him._ I saw Tigerstar!" 

Cinderpelt didn't reply back, just stood still.

And laughed.

At this, Sandstorm made an angry noise. "What is so funny?!"

"I've had those type of dreams aswell! Where I woke up and see someone. But in this case it's Yellowfang and me. That is just something from your imagination from people who you care about. Here, take this." Cinderpelt shoved a herb to Sandstorm, her eyes looking "eat it and you wont have that anymore". 

Sandstorm looked disgusted. "I'm not eating that."

"You have to. Unless you want to have those dreams–"

"Okay okay I'll eat it!"

Sandstorm took the herb and ate it in one bite, looking more disgusted. "That is just disgusting! How did you eat this?! Yuck!"

"I just ate it. It doesn't taste that bad." Cinderpelt said calmly, while looking at the she-cat before her who almost looked like she could vomit.

"Yeah, whatever, you have bad taste anyway."

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea, Sandstorm!" Cinderpelt said, since the other she-cat turned around to leave.

"What?"

"You see, if you really love Firestar you must say that instead of carry that around with you the whole time."

Cinderpelt was sure she saw a little red glimpse on Sandstorm.

"What do you know about love? You're not even allowed to have a mate!"

"Just because I am not allowed to have one, doesn't mean I don't know anything about love. And I know you love Firestar, I saw you looking jealous when you and Graystripe were about to catch prey."

"W – what?! I did not!"

Cinderpelt laughed. "You're a bad liar. I know you are. Anyway, I am still keeping it on. If you truly love Firestar, say that. Rather fast as possible."

"Hmpf. I'll keep it in mind. Goodbye Cinderpelt."

"Goodbye Sandstorm."

* * *

Cinderpelt still laughed when she thought about that, and took a small bite of that herb she gave to Sandstorm yesterday, testing if it really tasted that bad.

And spit it out immediately.

"Holy StarClan, Sandstorm was right. This is disgusting!"

_The herb might be disgusting; but I still have good taste!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinderpelt fluff because why not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short Longtail fic.

Longtail was walking with Firestar. Like a patrol, but instead with two and with his leader.

Longtail didn't like outsiders. So he didn't like kittypets. 

But something inside him, made him.. change.

It made him say that his leader maybe was born as a kittypet, but that he was an excellent leader and very loyal to ThunderClan.

But Longtail didn't admit that.

He kept walking, hearing Firestar behind him, and he didn't even care where he went. 

If Longtail was thinking, it could take a long time before he came back to reality.

_I can't believe I–_

"Longtail, watch out!"

_Wha–_

_"GAH!"_

_Holy StarClan, help me!_

_Where did I get into?!_

"Hold on, Longtail!"

_I would if–_

Longtail couldn't even talk or think well; he realized he fell into the river of RiverClan.

And he couldn't swim.

_Is... is this the end of me..?_

"Longtail! Grab this branch! Then I'll get you out!"

_Why would I–_

"Longtail, I know you hate me, but grab this branch so I can get you out of the river! You wouldn't want to die would you? ThunderClan would then lose one of its bravest and mighty warriors!"

_W.. what?_

_Bravest and mighty warriors?_

_Do you think that of me?_

Longtail changed his mind and didn't hesitate. He sticked out his paw – which was quite hard in water – and grabbed the branch. He felt Firestar his paw holding his, and before he could even realize he was on land.

Coughing out water and shaking his fur to get the water away, he asked himself if it was real.

_Is this real or is this a dream? Am I dying? Am I going to StarClan?_

Nothing happened.

He was alive.

"Are you okay Longtail?" he heard. Turning around he saw Firestar his eyes focused on his, like he was _actually_ concerned.

"Y– yes. I'm okay. T.. thank you. For saving me."

"It's nothing." Firestar replied back. He made a movement with his head saying "let's go back to the camp" and this time, he walked first with Longtail behind him.

"D.. did you mean with what you said?" Longtail asked, shy. He wasn't used to getting compliments.

"About what?"

"About, if I would die, that ThunderClan would lose one of its bravest and mighty warriors."

"Of course I meant that! ThunderClan is in good state now, but losing warriors is still a bad thing."

"But why did you say that to me?"

"Well Longtail, because you are _one_ of ThunderClans mighty and bravest warriors."

"But... don't you hate me...?"

"I've never said I hated you Longtail. I'm always willing to give you a second chance if you would want to."

"I – well – I'm sorry then." Longtail tried to find the right words. "I apologize. For.. every bad – insult I said... to you. Would you.... would you ever give me a second chance?"

"Of course. I.. accept your apology, Longtail."

"T.. thank you. Firestar."

_It's not kittypet anymore._

_Hm._

_I think I can get used to being more.. nice._

* * *

Arriving at the camp, Whitestorm was the first one to notice their RiverClan smell. "Did you went into RiverClan?!" he said, shocked. 

"No Whitestorm," Firestar replied back calm. "Longtail just fell into RiverClans river. I just helped him out of it."

Whitestorm turned even more shocked and moved to Longtail. "How did that happen?!"

Longtail saw Firestar making a mouthless "tell him the truth".

"I.. well. Just, thinking a lot, Whitestorm, nothing more." Turning to Firestar, he said: "Thank you for saving me."

Whitestorm looked confused, but suddenly changed to happiness. "I'm glad you two have made amends. I must go now."

Both Longtail and Firestar nodded and the leader left afterwards, going to Sandstorm.

Longtail stood still for a few minutes, and saw Darkstripe looking at him with that look in his eyes saying: "follow me."

And Longtail did.

* * *

At the warriors den, Longtail understood that he heard it, considering Darkstripe made a little hissing noise.

"Have you been making friends with the kittypet?" he snarled, angry.

Longtail went a few steps back. "He saved me. If he wasn't there – I would have died." 

"I know that Longtail. Why are you being friends with the kittypet?"

"Why not?"

"You hate kittypets!"

"I know that! I just– my mind changed okay! I might have changed myself!"

"... you... you dissapoint me Longtail."

Longtail didn't know if he should feel bad or not. Darkstripe was his friend, but sometimes it felt like if he was more his boss who told him what to do.

He left silently, and saw that his fur was back normal. Oh, he was glad. 

Looking up at the bright sky that turned a bit dark, he thought to himself again, a smile coming up to him.

_I am starting to appreciate.. this new side of me._

_Hm._

_Maybe I can be friends, with a cat who was a kittypet, after all._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redoing for the second time because the first time I did something bad and it turned out.. well.. bad.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Firestar went back home after seeing Princess. She had not changed a single bit, still her usual self. It made Firestar smile.

He realized he was more relaxed ever since Longtail apologized. It was a start for the pale brown tom, and Firestar didn't mind. He could take his time. Although Firestar hadn't seen Darkstripe for a long time.

_Darkstripe._

Firestar saw very little of him. They didn't speak to each other, not that Firestar cared about it he was actually glad that Darkstripe left him alone, but whenever they crossed each other, Darkstripe would give him an evil look. 

Firestar was walking fast now; it became quite dark. 

But he stood still suddenly when he heard a noise.

**Psst!**

**Psst! Ginger! Over here, at the left!**

Firestar turned around and almost jumped; before him was another cat.

A white cat with amber eyes who didn't smell like he was part of a Clan.

But also not like a kittypet.

 _He must be a loner,_ Firestar thought.

"Who are you?" Firestar shivered a little. It was almost dark and he was talking with a cat he never had seen before. 

**Oh, me? I'm Whistler.**

_What a weird name. Never heard it before._

Suddenly, without any warning, Whistler started talking very fast about... nonsense. Firestar couldn't keep up with the strange cat. 

_Why am I even listening to him? I should go home!_

Firestar walked besides him, but suddenly got stopped.

**Don't run from me Ginger.**

"My name is Firestar." As soon he said that, he became angry. He wanted to leave – leave and not meet this cat again. He wanted to go home, where his friends were and his den.

**Whatever your name is, I'll call you Ginger.**

**Now, as I said before, _do not run from me._ You wouldn't like it, seeing me angry.**

Firestar didn't answer back. He felt that Whistler had bad intentions. Or a hidden face, that he would be nice and kind, but also be angry and dangerous.

**Why aren't you talking back?**

**It's rude to ignore others.**

Firestar didn't even listen anymore. He just wanted to go home. 

But he suddenly got stopped.

**You don't listen do you? I said: don't run from me.**

"Get out of my way. I have to go home." He tried to get away but couldn't. Whistler did the same as him, making him unable to go away.

**Your home? It's dark. How do you want to find it? Chances you'll get there safely is when a cat can fly.**

"What do you want from me?" Firestar looked into his eyes, but saw no type of emotion. And he didn't answer back.

**Very fun Ginger, playing games with me.**

**But you see, it's not getting so fun anymore.**

Firestar took a few steps back. He knew this cat could be dangerous.

It was moonhigh; too dark to return.

But he certainly didn't want to stay with _him._

**Well? Any answer?**

Firestar looked down. He got faced with darkness, but he didn't care. 

Until he suddenly fell on his back.

**I've told you Ginger! You would not like seeing me angry! I am a very strong cat. Stronger than you. You should have listened to me.**

**But you didn't.**

**Instead...**

**...you'll face the consequences.**

**Kittypet.**

And before Firestar could respond to that, his world went black.

* * *

Sandstorm couldn't sleep. She didn't saw Firestar return after he went to see his sister. She thought he would have been in his den but he wasn't. Even Cinderpelt said she had not seen him.

It was moonhigh; while others were asleep, she was awake. Even Graystripe was sleeping! _Your best friend hasn't returned and you're sleeping?! How are you all even able to sleep with this?!_

Sometimes, she felt as she was the only one who was normal.

But she was sleepy and fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

Sandstorm woke up to a yell from Cinderpelt.

Gettin outside the den, the sun wasn't even high up yet.

_It must be early._

Stretching and letting out a yawn, she went to the medicine den, to see why Cinderpelt yelled. It could be for a good reason, but mostly it were bad reasons. Sandstorm remembered how Cinderpelt yelled once because she got the wrong herb. 

She hoped that was not the case.

But what Sandstorm saw there, made her go speechless and she _wished_ Cinderpelt yelled because she got a wrong herb.

But it was not.

Instead, she saw a bleeding unconscious Firestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this wasn't what I originally planned oh my god


	10. Chapter 10

Sandstorm left the medicine den without saying any word. Instead, she went to the warrior den to wake up Graystripe.

"Wake up! Graystripe wake up!" 

Graystripe was still sleeping.

_Sometimes I really want to kill you._

Sandstorm suddenly thought about an idea and hoped it would wake him up. "Silverstream is alive."

Graystripe his eyes opened immediately and he stood up. "Where? Why? How? Is she okay? Is she hurt? I have to go to her!" Graystripe ran past Sandstorm, not even paying any attention to her.

"Wha– no! I was kidding! It was just so you would wake up."

Graystripe suddenly stopped and turned around. "And why did you do that?!"

_Graystripe, I swear–_

Sandstorm took a deep breath and explained what happened, and when she was done, she felt pity for him as she looked into his eyes.

Sad looking eyes.

Graystripe nodded and had a look of "thanks for telling me". And he left the den. Sandstorm knew he was going to the medicine den, his footsteps went that way. She has probably visited that den too much.

She wondered what could have caused this. Or _who_ caused this.

_Maybe Cinderpelt has extra information._

* * *

"Whoever you are, I'm busy." Cinderpelt didn't even turn around. Whenever someone came in, she hoped they would leave quickly.

Sandstorm stood still. "If you want, I can come back later.."

Cinderpelt was surprised. "No, it's okay. Just leave quickly please, I'm busy. With.. you know."

Sandstorm nodded slowly. "Do you know what caused this?"

"No.. no, I don't. Longtail came in with Firestar, so you should ask him."

"Ah.. okay.. thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sandstorm left the den, giving Firestar one sad look. The bleeding had apparently stopped, but it still looked bad.

Outside, Sandstorm looked around, hoping to see Longtail.

And she found him.

"Longtail!" Sandstorm ran to him, and saw the cat looking back.

"Hm?"

"Cinderpelt told me you found Firestar!"

"Ah.. yes.. I did. Why are you asking me that?"

"Do you‐ do you then have any idea who or what caused this?"

Longtail suddenly looked at her as if she grew a second head. "No I don't. I just found him on the ground. But I'm sure those wounds were from another cat. Maybe ShadowClan." he snarled. 

"Alright.. well.. thanks!"

"It's nothing."

As Longtail left, Sandstorm connected the dots.

_Ground._

_Wounds from a cat._

_ShadowClan can't do that, we defeated them along with Scourge._

_Maybe a rogue._

_Yes. That must be it!_

* * *

Sandstorm was out the camp, and smelled Firestar. An old smell from yesterday.

But also a smell from a different cat.

_It doesn't smell like a rogue. More likely a loner._

_But loners aren't that agressive._

**Hey!**

Sandstorm jumped. She was standing face to face with a cat she never saw before.

"Eh.. yeah.. hey."

**What are you doing here?**

"I.. my friend got hurt here by another cat. I want to know who did it."

**Oh, that's nice of you.**

"Thank.. you?" _Strange cat.._

**Who are you exactly? Never seen you before.**

_Same could be said about you._ "I'm Sandstorm. And you are..."

**Whistler!**

_What a weird name._

_This cat is also weird._

**I can help you with this. How does your friend look like?**

"Well.. he has more like a ginger fur and green eyes."

**Doesn't bring anything up to me. Name of your friend?**

Sandstorm didn't really trust 'Whistler'. "How about you help me instead asking questions?" she growled a little. 

And so did he.

**No need to be rude, _Sandstorm._**

Sandstorm shivered. The way he said her name–

**Bring me to your camp. I can help.**

_What?_

"I am not bringing you to the camp."

**Bring me.**

**And I can _help_ you.**

Sandstorm didn't reply. Whistler was too weird to bring into the camp.

"I'm sorry but–" but before Sandstorm finished her sentence, she saw Whistler going into the way of ThunderClan. "No, wait!"

But it was too late.

When he entered the camp, everyone looked at him. 

"Who is this?" Longtail stepped forward as he said that. 

**I'm Whistler! I can help with that friend!**

Now Cinderpelt came. "Friend? Who?"

Sandstorm cleared her throat. "He's talking about Firestar."

Some cats were shocked and immediaty went to their den, not wanting to do anything with the new cat.

Longtail looked surprised. "Why should we let him help?"

"I never said that! He came here while I _said"_ at this Sandstorm looked angry at Whistler, "that he could not."

**Where is that friend of yours?**

"At the medicine den." Cinderpelt replied.

**Ah, I'll go there!**

"No you will not!" Sandstorm and Longtail said together. 

_Absolutely not._

"Longtail, Sandstorm, maybe he is right. Maybe he can help us."

Both cats looked at Cinderpelt as if she was crazy. "You don't mean that!" 

"I do! If he can help us–"

"Cinderpelt, he is–"

"Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm and Longtail looked at Cinderpelt as if they were having a staring contest, but neither of them saw Whistler going into the medicine den.

* * *

In the den, Whistler looked and smiled at Firestar who still had wounds.

**You look bad, Ginger.**

**Your friends will trust me soon enough, believe me.**

**That medicine cat is even naïve as you.**

_**Kittypet.** _


	11. Chapter 11

Whistler smiled and left the den afterwards. The three cats were still looking at each other.

**I'm gonna go now!**

Sandstorm returned back to her senses and looked confused behind her to see Whistler leaving. 

She turned around, and went to the medicine den. When she came by, she licked Firestar his fur in hope to give him some strength.

Suddenly, his paw started moving.

Sandstorm didn't expect that. She panicked; not knowing what to do. Getting Cinderpelt would be a waste of time, but she was the only medicine cat. And Sandstorm wasn't stupid. If she tried to heal Firestar it would end up in disaster.

_Getting Cinderpelt it is._

She ran out of the medicine den, seeing Longtail and Cinderpelt still staring at each other. "Snap out of it you two! Cinderpelt, I need your help. Come with me," at Sandstorm her demanding tone Cinderpelt nodded and followed her to the medicine den.

Also Cinderpelt saw his paw moving. "He's gonna wake up. If we don't do anything he'll wake up with a lot of pain."

"Sandstorm, I need your help. See that herb on the left? Take it and place it on one of the wounds."

Sandstorm nodded, and got the herb, and placed it on a wound. She felt like she was an apprentice again.

"Good. Now take that herb on the right and place it on a different one."

Sandstorm did as what Cinderpelt said, and placed the other herb on a different wound.

"You're good at this Sandstorm," Cinderpelt said as she was placing a herb on another wound. "You would be a proper medicine cat."

_No I wouldn't. It's not something meant for me._

Both cats were hoping for Firestar to wake up.

And it happened.

His eyes went open, as he let out a cough.

"Hey. Firestar," Sandstorm whispered. She didn't want to make a lot of sound, to not hurt him.

Turning to Cinderpelt she asked: "Does Firestar still have to stay here?"

"No. Firestar his wounds will be gone tommorow. Only what he needs is rest."

Sandstorm nodded and helped Firestar standing up. "Come on, let's go to your den."

He nodded, and just when they went outside, a bunch of apprentices came to them.

"Firestar!"

"Firestar, you're okay!"

"Did Cinderpelt heal you?"

"I'm gonna train to be a warrior!"

Sandstorm saw Firestar having pain from them. "Firestar needs rest. Stop asking questions and return to your mentors," she said strictly and the apprentices quickly went to their mentors at Sandstorm her glance.

They went to his den, but not without problems. Sometimes Sandstorm had to make sure he didn't fall.

_He's still in pain._

At the den, Firestar was laying down. "I.. thank.. thank you Sandstorm. Truly."

"For what?"

"For... everything."

"I didn't do anything, Firestar. I just helped you getting here safely."

"T...that's enough.. for me."

Sandstorm smiled.

"S.. Sandstorm. I..."

"I... love you, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm turned shocked. Shocked, but smiling. "Firestar.. I love you too."

They touched noses, and Sandstorm went licking on a wound.

_Now the hard part._

"Firestar, I have to ask you a question. Do you know who did this to you?"

"I... can't remember the name.. but.. I remember something else."

"Tell me," she said. Sandstorm wanted to punish the cat who was responsible for this. Punish the cat and make sure it never came back.

* * *

_**You see Kittypet... I always wanted to kill you from the start. But now was my chance.** _

_**Because I'm a friend.** _

_**Not a friend of yours.** _

_**A friend of Tigerstar.** _

_**Even though I never joined the BloodClan battle, I knew what happened due to the other Clans. When I heard Tigerstar was dead – I swore to get revenge on his enemy.** _

_**That enemy was you, Kittypet.** _

_**You're weak because of your sort. And because you are weak by yourself. Everytime a friend of yours dies, you go on with your life. While I swore to honor my friend.** _

_Whistler looked at Firestar. A pool of blood next to him._

**_You're disgusting, Firestar. Disgusting. I imagined you to be bad just as Tigerstar told me, but I've seen you now and you're worse. Worse than what Tigerstar told me._ **

**_But you see..._ **

**_everyone you care about,_ **

**_everyone you love,_ **

**_will see you as nothing but a weak, disgusting cat._ **

* * *

Sandstorm felt rage in her, deep inside. "No one here who cares and loves you, sees you as a weak and disgusting cat! All lies!"

Ignoring what she said, Firestar continued. "He had a... white fur.. with amber eyes."

_White fur, amber eyes._

_Whistler!_

"Is the name Whistler by any chance?"

"Y.. yes. How did you–"

"I've met him! Oh, he will be _punished_ for this!"

She ran out of the den and the camp forgetting the looks of the others. She wanted to find this cat and punish him. Seeing Longtail, she made a move with her head that he had to come. With two, they could easily defeat him.

**Oh hey Sandstorm! And.. Longtail I imagine.**

"You," she spat out. Her claws were out and she was ready to attack him, but Longtail looked at her and shook his head.

**Me?**

"You hurt Firestar. He told me. You're Tigerstar his friend."

Suddenly Whistler looked evil.

**So he told you.**

"I'm gonna punish you for this!"

**And how, may I ask?**

He turned around and Sandstorm saw this as her chance. She ran and jumped on him, which surprised Whistler. Her grip was quite hard, he couldn't go away, let alone give her a kick. Longtail stood at his head and the two cats felt like they were about to strangle a doll. However, they didn't hurt him or choke him. Longtail grabbed his head and Sandstorm put her paws on his fur. Whistler growled in response and looked at them. "Let me go!" he demanded. The two ThunderClan warriors didn't even bother to let go. Longtail's tail moved around and whispered something to Whistler, yet Sandstorm could hear it. "Leave. Leave and never come back. If you do, we'll kill you." 

They let go and Whistler ran away, not wanting to do anything with them. He gave the two cats a glance and left. 

As hard as she wanted to, she couldn't feel any pity, guilt or regret. He hurt Firestar.

They ran back to the camp, Longtail going in a different way and Sandstorm going to the den of Firestar and said what she and Longtail had done.

"Smart.." he said. "You're strong.. and so is Longtail.. smart idea."

Sandstorm nodded. Looking at Firestar, she touched noses with him.

_You're never alone, Firestar._

_Never._

_You're not a weak, disgusting cat._

_You're a great leader._

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! I wrote this for the second time, because the first time my hand miss clicked and I lost everything. I went angry, but calmed down and rewrited. There are surely differences.
> 
> I hope you liked this story! It was really fun for me to write it, and I hope it was really fun for you all to read it!
> 
> Update at 1 november 2020: I changed it that Sandstorm and Longtail would threaten him instead of that Whistler is killed. As that seems kinda wrong(even though it seems like a warrior cats thing to do). So.. I hope you don't mind this little change!


End file.
